A Devil's Game
by zar'roc407
Summary: An ancient religious order summons a powerful demon to aid in the Black Rebellion. Full summery inside. Please read and review. Takes place at the start of r2.
1. A Devil on the Tower

When an ancient religious order summons a powerful demon to aid in the black rebellion chaos and blood soon follow as the young Prince of Hell Alastor joins the Black Knights to fight Britannia. With the exception of the mortal Black Knights and a few of his own soldiers he will have to stand alone against the great powers of the Britannian military, the ranks of Heaven, and the dregs of Hell. All of whom are gunning for his life and mysterious powers. But is he fighting to help the Japanese or does he have other goals in mind.

"Talking"

**"Mind link"**

_"Thinking"_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready" a hooded man asked as he stepped onto the raised platform of the altar.<p>

The youth in its center nodded and stepped away from the black slab of stone and into one of the pentacles that were engraved on the floor. He was tall and slim with the black hair and gray eyes that his family was known for.

Behind him twelve others appear and took up positions in the smaller pentacles that were connected to his. But he ignored them completely.

His eyes were locked on the altar and the large pentacle that was drawn in white chalk around it. His eyes nervously scanned the runes making sure they were correct.

"It's time" the hooded man said as he and the others knelt each began to chant. Their tones were low and deep as they used the ancient words to combine their power with his.

The boy raised his hand "Orior oriri ortus Senior of Incendia" he said.

The air above the altar rippled as his words and their power created a disturbance in the world's fabric. He stood silently watching as the disturbance starched to the boundaries of the pentacle all the while its center becoming thinner and thinner. Suddenly it snapped and a porthole appeared.

The boy shivered at what he saw in its depths. _"Now is not the time for fear"_ he reminded himself as he drew a symbol in the air with his hand. "Winds of the east obey. Fires of the south rise to my command. Waters of the west bend to my will. Lands of the north hear my plea and by my power unlock the seal" he said.

Power suffused the air suffocating him as strange far off voices whispered in his ears. He shook his head trying to push them away. _"Just one part left"_ he thought. "On this day and in this hour by rights of ancient power I summon you to my side and to my will you shall abide. By this seal I decree Everto Procer Alastor appear before me" he said. Silence claimed the air as he finished. _"Six…five…four…three…two…" _he counted silently.

A gout of fire shot from the porthole straight for him but stopped when it reached the boundary of the pentacle and doubled back. It swirled around creating a blistering inferno that lit the night like a second sun.

The boy watched from behind his cloak as two enormous red eyes appeared in the inferno and glared at him.

"**Who dares to summon the Prince of Hell"** a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere said.

"Reverto quod reform" the boy shouted over the roar of the flames.

The eyes vanished and the inferno coalesced folding in on itself until it became human shape.

"Fateor vultus" he shouted.

Black tendrils of power rose up around the human flame and covered it like a second skin. With a silent concussion the black skin peeled away and a boy stood in front of the altar.

He looked about sixteen or seventeen. He was tall and slim, with pale skin, high features, gold eyes that had a strange blue tint to them, and pitch black hair. He wore a long black coat, a black shirt and pants, and a sword hung in a black sheath capped with gold at his belt.

He walked over to the altar and sat propping an elbow on his knee and his head on his fist he stared at the boy across from him a look of hatred and curiosity in his golden eyes. "Who are you and where am I" he said his voice filled with so much power the boy complied instantly.

"I am Nathaniel Grayhaven and you're in the Britannian Homeland" he said.

"And why have you summoned me" the boy asked his tone venomous.

"I'm sorry we must have made a mistake we were trying to summon Alastor the son of the Demonic Source" Nathaniel said.

"You've made no mistake I'm here and hating every minute of it. So let's skip this and get to your commands" the boy said nonchalantly.

"You. You're Alastor Prince of Hell, Leveler of Empires, Destroyer of Armies, and Killer of Kings" Nathaniel his gray eyes wide with shock.

"Yes" Alastor said. "And if you don't believe me I'll show you" he said as he hopped off the altar. He turned and raised his hand towards the hooded man behind Nathaniel. "Water to Earth to Fire to Air so commands Hell's Prince." Light shone in Alastor's palm briefly then flickered out.

The man screamed and writhed in agony as his flesh boiled and began to dissolve. "Incendia" Alastor said as a wave of flame engulfed the man leaving behind only his robe and a pile of ash.

Alastor returned to the altar and gave Nathaniel a smug smile. _"The kid's gone pale he's probably scared out of his mind"_ Alastor thought.

Nathaniel cleared his throat "well on to the commands then" he said.

Alastor nodded. _"Oh joy what could this idiot have summoned me for"_ Alastor thought as laughed at the possibilities. His breath caught when he heard his orders.

"What" he roared.

"Your charge is to go to Area Eleven and assist the Black Knights in the capture of Lelouch Lamperouge. After that you are to assist Zero in the destruction of Britannia" Nathaniel said.

"You brainless idiot" Alastor said as he tried to leash his temper.

"What" Nathaniel asked.

"My father couldn't even do that within the restrictions of Earth and he had legions behind him. You may have power over my will well I'm in this circle but you don't have enough to make me do the impossible" Alastor said. "Besides my family has no sympathy for that ungrateful little worm" he said.

"What" Nathaniel asked surprised.

"You haven't noticed that it's harder to summon us now" Alastor asked.

"Well…" Nathaniel started.

"It's because the Emperor had the Geass Order create a seal to prevent demons from entering Earth. Though they didn't count on Summoners like you" Alastor said. _"However"_ he thought to himself _"This could be the chance I've been waiting for it just might take me up to a full Black Prince."_

"Very well I'll do it but on two conditions" Alastor said.

"And what are they" Nathaniel asked.

"My first condition is that that you give the summon rights to Lelouch. My second is that you relinquish the ability to control my will" Alastor said.

"That's impossible no one would do such a thing" Nathaniel said.

"Fine have it your way" Alastor said. "That is if you want to die the second I get out of this circle because there's no way you can hurt me."

"Why you insolent little worm" Nathaniel said as his hand shot out as he muttered something. Pillars of electricity sprang up at the five points of Alastor's pentacle and shot towards him.

Spikes of rock and swirls of flame sprouted from the ground without command and rose to protect him. The spikes blocked the electricity and the fire shoot towards Nathaniel.

He ducked and threw together a blue dome like shield.

"I warned you" Alastor said as his smug smile returned.

"Very well" Nathaniel sighed. "I Nathaniel Grayhaven do here by place the rights of this summon on Lelouch Lamperouge upon your leave and I relinquish the rights of will."

"Good" Alastor said as he felt some of the bonds that bound him to this world drop away and others twist.

"You may go to your charge" Nathaniel said.

There was a moment of silence as Alastor sat there eyes wide in surprise but that quickly became a glare. He sighed "You're forgetting something" he said. "The final two steps to charge an upper demon."

"What" Nathaniel asked.

"The restrictions and the seal release" Alastor said.

"Oh right" Nathaniel said.

"I give you full use of your demonic powers and rank but you are not allowed to perform a Dea Moc and you are forbidden from dematerializing to return to Hell" Nathaniel said.

Alastor nodded. He had expected the last two but he couldn't believe that this kid was giving him free use of his powers. It was unheard of. "Oh well" he thought.

"And the release" he said.

Nathaniel looked confused and turned towards one of the people behind him.

"Oh they won't be of much help they're all dead" Alastor said.

Nathaniel turned and glared at Alastor. He started to raise his hand to use another punishment then thought better of it and lowered his hand. "They never taught me about the release" he said.

Alastor sighed and quickly explained the seal.

Nathaniel nodded in understanding. "Exsisto licentia ex thy carcer quod operor vestri opus Alastor" he shouted.

There was silence then a thunder clap as a bolt of black lightning struck the spot where Alastor was and he vanished.

* * *

><p>Alastor reappeared and looked around at his new surroundings. He was in Area Eleven on the roof of Babel Tower. He looked up and cursed as he saw hundreds Sutherlands heading for the tower. "Caecus" he whispered. The air around him shimmered and the world blurred slightly as if seen through thick glass. Alastor smiled at the bubble of power that hid him from mortal sight. "Videor meus vernula" he said. A column of flame burst from the roof and licked the top of his bubble. It swirled for a moment before it vanished and left a knightmare in its place. It looked like a demonic black and red form of the Lancelot with the exception of its left arm that now bore a radiant wave surger. There were several other modifications but none were visible. He leapt and with his demonic strength managed to land in the cockpit. He took the pendent from around his neck and plugged it into the start up. With a low hum the consuls around him flared into life as the cockpit closed. Alastor opened the Factspheres on its chest as he scanned the area. "There" he said as his knightmare's advanced sensors found Lelouch. Alastor drew his sword and stared at it for a moment. His reflection gleamed in the black blade that had been a birthday present from his father. With one last wistful look at Avenger's blade he placed it in the slot by his seat. Once again power charged the air around the knightmare as a sword appeared in the back sheath. "All right Lucifer lets go" he said as he activated his float unit. He rose in the air shattering his invisibility as he hovered in front of the incoming Sutherlands. Alastor smiled as the panels of Lucifer's shoulders opened. "Die" he said as the twin Hadron Cannons blasted through dozens of enemies. <em>"There that should give me some time"<em> he thought as he turned to the tower and flew in through a broken window deactivating the float unit as he went.

"_Why did this have to happen now"_ Kallen thought as the mass Lancelot prototype disarmed her radiant wave surger.

She moved in front of Lelouch and drew the Guren's fork knife. "Now I have to make my move" she said over her comlink.

"No…" Lelouch started but was interrupted by a loud crash from above.

Rubble fell from the ceiling between Kallen and the enemy as a new knightmare descended on a float unit and drew a sword. As the MVS activated the gray sword became midnight black. "Leave or die" the pilot of the strange new knightmare said over the loud speaker. "These two are under my protection."

The Lancelot like unit remained silent and motionless.

There was a flash of light and both of the knightmares vanished reappearing a split second later.

The pilot of the new unit laughed "that trick won't work on me and I guess you didn't hear me before" he said. "So this time I'll say it slowly. Leave or die."

The prototype rushed at the new frame with its MVS leveled at its chest.

"I guess I'm not getting through to you" the pilot said and caught the MVS with his radiant wave surger. "Try this" he said as waves of black radiant wave power roared out of the claw destroying both the MVS and the arm holding it.

The prototype jumped back before it was destroyed.

"You're Kallen right" the pilot said to Kallen over the Guren's comlink.

"Um yes" she said.

"I'm going to create a distraction. I want you to get Zero out of here okay" the pilot said.

"Right" Kallen confirmed as the prototype rushed forward again.

"We're done here" C2 said over Lelouch's comlink.

"Good your sacrifice won't be in vain Urabe hope begins now" Lelouch said as he pressed the button on his remote. Bombs all throughout the tower exploded.

The pilot slammed into the prototype as it went for Lelouch.

The prototype raised its arm as blast of energy shot from its joint.

"Nice try" the pilot said as he danced back. "But not good enough" he said as he slammed a kick into the arm. Radiant wave energy sparked on his claw a moment before the black waves exploded from his foot and destroyed the prototype's arm.

"Go now I'll take care of the ones outside" the pilot said.

"Right" Kallen answered and followed Lelouch down a hole to where the rest of their forces were.

Alastor turned his attention back to the prototype. _"A Geass user with the power to alter the perception of time"_ he thought to himself. "Get out of here I'm feeling merciful today" he said as he flipped on his float unit and flew outside.

"Alright Lelouch is safe now let's clean things up out here" Alastor said as he took in the hundred or so air transported Sutherlands that were closing in on the tower. _"This should be easy"_ he thought as he sheathed his sword and drew his C.H.A.O.S blaster (Corrosive Hadron Artillery Obliterating Shot). He leveled it at the oncoming wave of enemies and fired.

The capsule flew right to the center of the enemy force and exploded spraying thousands of small hadron like bolts into their midst. As each struck a knightmare it stuck and the metal around it began to disintegrate.

Alastor pressed another button and the fragments exploded slicing the enemy's numbers in half in seconds. He raised the blaster again and the remaining knightmares fled.

Satisfied he looked down at the ruins of Babel Tower. With his sensors he could see the Black Knights speeding through the wreckage towards the Chinese Federation Consulate.

Nodding he perched on a roof and reformed his invisible bubble as he scanned the frequencies.

Suddenly Zero appeared on his screen.

"I am Zero" he proclaimed as the broadcast spread to all screens in Area Eleven.

In his mind Alastor could hear the gasps of the people as they saw the thought to be dead rebel. He smiled and opened himself to their fear and shock as he fed on it and used it to recharge his powers.

"People of Japan I have returned" Zero said as he swept aside his cloak. "Here me Britannia all you who have power heed my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow, war, and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same interplay of tragedy and comedy the world has not changed the people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary so long as the strong oppress the weak my rebellion shall continue to grow. It begins today with the punishment I have wrought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares" Zero said.

Alastor laughed "of course the world hasn't changed the deep seeded darkness of this world can never be destroyed it can only be channeled and that is why in the end we will reign supreme" he said.

"I shall fight against all those who abuse their power. That's why once again here and now I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan. Starting from this minute this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ" Zero said as he gestured around him. "Race, ideology, and religion will not matter to be a citizen has but one requirement to do that which is just."

"Strange" Alastor thought. "How father and son could be so different and so alike as well. Zero it would seem my father's stories about you were true" he said.

He turned to the Consulate as he picked up a strange energy fluctuation "Now what could that be" he wondered briefly before he shrugged and went back to the broadcast.

* * *

><p>Li Xingke stood guard in front of the Consulate with thirty or more soldiers behind him. "I trust you understand the consequences if you force your way in" he said to the Britannian officer who sat atop a tank.<p>

The officer gritted his teeth "fine we'll settle this in diplomatic chambers later" he said before turned to leave.

As he did the battered Lancelot prototype rolled up and the cockpit opened.

"If you are Britannian you have already been asked to leave" Xingke said. "Or are you one of Zero's followers."

"I'm not sure which am I" the pilot said as he descended from the knightmare. He wore an Ashford uniform had brown hair and purple eyes.

"I'm not found of riddles" Xingke said.

"Yes I'm the same way that's why I'm here to kill Zero" the pilot said as his right eye flared the bright red of Geass.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this please read and review. I have anonymous review.<p>

Check out my other stories if you liked this.

Warning: later in the story references might be made to the past if these confuse you or if you are confused about the jewels check my profile or pm me.

Next time: Alastor disguises himself and starts at Ashford, Kallen visits Alastor's home, as Lelouch meets an old fiend.


	2. Demons in Tokyo

"Talking"

**"Mind link"**

_"Thinking"_

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

Alastor smiled as he walked into Ashford Academy's office. After glancing around to make sure he was alone he walked up to the front desk.

"Hello how can I help you" the smiling secretary asked.

Alastor had to resist the urge to curl his lip at the Britannian. "I'm here to register for class" he said in a deceptively friendly tone.

"Oh right you called earlier" the secretary said as she frowned. "Unfortunately the administrator is out right now" she said.

"That's okay I'll wait in her office" Alastor said.

"You can't do that. No one is allowed back there when the administrator is out" the secretary said.

Alastor smiled at her as he leaned on the counter. "No it's okay trust me she's an old friend" he said as he examined the ring on his right hand.

It was made of black metal carved in the shape of a sleeping dragon. Above it thirteen spikes coiled around a round jewel the jewel was midnight black with a pulsing electric blue core.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't let you back there" the secretary said sternly. "You'll just have to come back later."

Alastor sighed as his irises changed to a strange iridescent purple. "No listen to me human" he said seriously. "You're going to let me back there right now and when I'm gone you'll forget you ever saw me" he said.

The secretary looked at him for a second before her eyes glazed over "as you wish my lord" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Good" Alastor said as his eyes returned to normal and he walked past. "Oh and one more thing" he said as his eyes flashed back to iridescent.

"Yes my lord" the secretary said.

"No one but administrator Atiya is allowed back here" Alastor said as he manifested a small hand gun. He tossed it to the secretary and smiled. "Improvise if you have to" he said before he walked down the hall and into one of the rooms.

He looked around the spacious office checking for traps magical or mundane.

Alastor shook his head when he didn't see any. He sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk and formed his invisible bubble as a book appeared in his hand.

"_So I'm not allowed to dematerialize to return home_" Alastor thought as he flipped through the pages of the book. He stopped suddenly his eyes locked on a page as he examined its diagram and the caption next to it.

"This could work" he said. "All I need is the blood of a…" he stopped as he heard a door open.

"Ah Mrs. Atiya" the secretary said. "Welcome back."

"Do I have any appointments left today" a woman asked.

"One but he hasn't arrived yet" the secretary said.

"Well tell them they can come back another day I have some important business to attend to" the woman said.

"As you wish" the secretary said.

Alastor smiled as he heard footsteps coming his way. He sat smugly safe in his invisibility as the door opened and a woman walked in.

She looked around for a moment before she slumped into her chair with a sigh. She was slim with short brown hair speckled with gray. She wore a gray business suit and had on a pair of glasses. She looked completely unremarkable except for her eyes. They were a deep brown that flashed red when the light caught them right giving away the truth of what she really was.

"How the mighty have fallen" Alastor said.

Atiya's head shot up her eyes filled with cold lethal intensity "who's there" she said her voice a hissing rasp.

"You who were once one of the greatest demonic commanders to ever walk the Three Kingdoms have been reduced to a Britannian slave" Alastor said. "You know it would almost be sad if I didn't hate you so much" he said as he dropped his invisibility.

Atiya's eyes widened in shock before a gun appeared in her hand.

"You really think you can kill me with a gun Atiya or should I say Atirat" Alastor said.

Atiya smiled and fired aiming for Alastor's chest.

Alastor moved with the preternatural speed befitting the Prince of Hell and plucked the bullet from the air. "See I told you…" he started but stopped hissing in pain as he tossed the bullet away. He looked down at his palm and saw a bullet shaped patch of gray skin. "Silver" he growled as the mark faded. "You tried to shoot me with silver."

Atiya didn't answer instead she lined up her next shot.

Alastor dodged rolling to the side. "Enough of this he snarled" as he reached out with his powers and slammed Atiya against the wall and held her there.

"Now let's talk" Alastor said as a fireball appeared in his hand. He threw it and it smashed into Atiya's gun blowing it to smithereens. He glanced towards the one of the chairs and with his telekinesis tossed Atiya into it and bound her there with psychic ropes.

"Let me go boy" Atiya snarled as her eyes flashed red.

"Now now dear Atirat" Alastor said. "I haven't come here to attack you or harm you in any way" he said. "Quite the contrary I'm here to give you a job."

"What" Atiya asked as Alastor sat across from her.

"I unfortunately am stuck here so well I'm here there are several things I'm going to need. But mostly I'll need someone I can trust who won't hesitate in a fight" he said.

"So you are offering me a chance to serve as one of your commanders" Atiya asked.

"Yes" Alastor said.

"And when you go back I can come with" Atiya asked hopefully.

"Well that really depends on you" Alastor said. "As of right now you are wanted for desertion of your command, theft of several powerful demonic artifacts, and of course treachery against the Source" he said.

Atiya slumped in defeat "I'm never getting back in am I" she asked.

"Only my father can pardon you of your crimes but if you serve me you will have my protection" Alastor said as he released Atiya's bonds.

She rose from the chair and knelt before him her head bowed. "Then my lord will you accept me" she asked.

"Yes" Alastor said as he rose.

"I Atirat demon of envy and former commander of the thirty six legions of Invidia do hereby offer my fealty to you" Atiya said as she extended her hand. Fire sparked around it and a shimmering sigil of flame rose into the air hovering at Alastor's eye level.

"I Alastor Prince of Hell, second heir to the Black Throne, and lord of the legions of Stygian Hall in the Seventh Circle accept you as my servant" he said. Light flashed from his hand as he raised it and a tongue flame wound around Atiya's sigil as it imbued it with a small piece of Alastor's power.

Alastor's head spun as thoughts and images assaulted his mind. He slammed his mental shields closed leaving only the thin strand of the psychic bound he now shared with Atiya open.

The bound was created when a demon commander bonded with their lord. They could communicate openly using connection but the lord could also use it to monitor his commanders without their knowledge. And only he could decide when the commanders could read his mind.

Atiya rose and sat as Alastor did the same. "So why are you on earth and more importantly why are you staying" Atiya asked.

Alastor sighed "I was summoned" he said.

"By who" Atiya asked.

"Do you remember the Grayhavens" Alastor asked.

"They were one of the strongest families among the Summoners and the first to die in the purge" Atiya said.

"Well apparently we didn't get them all" Alastor said.

"A Grayhaven along with some lesser Summoners summoned me" he said.

"To do what" Atiya asked.

"The damn fool wants me to help the Black Knights destroy Britannia" Alastor said. "And he forbid from using the Dea Moc and dematerializing to return home" he said. "the only bright spot is aside from those two things he didn't put any other restrictions on me I also managed to get him to give me back my free will and transfer the summon rights elsewhere" he said.

Atiya nodded "I just have one question left" she said. "Of all the demons in Area Eleven and Source knows there are a lot of them. Why would you come to me" she asked.

Alastor smiled "tell me Atiya do you know who Zero is" he asked.

"No" Atiya said. "Zero is Lelouch Lamperouge" Alastor said.

"Lelouch" Atiya said practically jumping out of her seat in surprise.

"That's right" Alastor said. "So aside from your obvious skill in battle you were also already connected in the school" he said.

"And you want me to enroll you here so you can keep watch over Lelouch" Atiya said.

"Bingo" Alastor said.

"Alright" Atiya said as she flipped on her computer. She pulled up the enrollment form and entered the information. "Because you're going undercover here I guessing you won't be using your real name or face" she asked.

"That's right" Alastor said.

"And what name will you be using" Atiya asked.

"Nathaniel Grayhaven" Alastor said with a small smile.

Atiya smiled back and typed in the name. "I need a picture of the form you'll be assuming" Atiya said.

Alastor gestured and a picture appeared on the desk in front of Atiya.

She stared at it in surprise "so you finally mastered your father's little trick of space manipulation" she said.

"Yes I can call in and vanish almost anything" Alastor said.

Atiya nodded as she picked up the picture. "Can you do this" she asked.

Alastor nodded before he passed a hand over his face. His black hair changed to mouse brown and his eyes to a dull hazel. His sharp high features changed to unremarkable as his skin darkened with a slight tan.

"What do you think" Alastor asked in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Completely forgettable" Atiya said.

Alastor smiled and leaned back in the chair as he did the light caught his eyes and they flashed gold.

"I'd work on that though" Atiya said.

"What" Alastor asked as he returned to his normal human form.

"Your eyes" Atiya said.

"They flashed didn't they" Alastor asked.

"Yes" Atiya said.

"Damn it" Alastor growled. "Why can't I mask that" he said.

"The only demon I've ever met that completely hide his true essence is your father" Atiya said.

"I know" Alastor said as he rose and moved towards the door.

"Here" Atiya said.

Alastor turned and caught something. He looked down at the key in confusion.

"It's the key to your father's old room no one's been able to stay there since he left. Everyone that goes in says that they feel like something ancient and evil is living there" Atiya said.

"Thank you" Alastor said before he walked out.

* * *

><p>"So you came alone" C2 said as the door opened and Xingke walked in.<p>

Kallen glared at him "I thought the United States of Japan had been recognized by the Chinese Federation Council General" she said.

"He's going to be disposed of" Xingke said.

C2 and Kallen gasped.

"Or do the Black Knights choose to take the path of destruction right here" Xingke said.

"Hold it" Kallen said as she leveled her gun at Xingke "you can't just spring that" she said.

"I see you can arrange it so it appears the Council General was killed fighting us" C2 said.

"C2" Kallen asked.

"It seems Zero was pulling a trigger he never meant to pull" C2 said. "So will this be noble ambition or base treachery" she asked.

Xingke opened his mouth to answer but stopped as the door opened and someone walked in.

"Uh am I interrupting something" he asked. Dressed in a black and gold Ashford Academy uniform he was tall and slim with lightly tanned skin and a forgettable face with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"No" Xingke said as he moved to leave.

"Who are you" Kallen asked.

"Oh Caption Kozuki" the boy said. "I've been looking everywhere for you" he said.

"Who are you" Kallen asked again.

"My name's Nathaniel" he said. "I'm new to the Black Knights and was assigned by Zero to be a spy in Ashford."

"Oh" Kallen said. "You said you needed me" she said.

"Oh right they need you in the hanger something with the Guren" Nathaniel said.

"Alright I'm coming" Kallen said as she got up and walked out the door.

Nathaniel moved to follow but before he left he looked back over his shoulder at C2. "Nice to see you again" he mouthed as his eyes flashed gold.

C2 just stared too shocked to say anything as Nathaniel walked out.

"So why did you join the Black Knights" he said as he caught up to Kallen.

"Originally it was to help my bother but now…" Kallen started but was cut off as Nathaniel shoved her into a dark alcove. Kallen snarled and turned to punch him but before she could an invisible force slammed her against the back wall and held her there.

"Well well still as quick as ever I see" a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you really" Kallen asked. "And what do you want from me" she asked as she flexed against her bounds.

"You really thought you could escape us" the voice said. "You walked in and saw what wasn't meant to be seen. You know what wasn't meant to be known" it said.

Kallen gasped a whisper of fear creeping down her spine as she realized what she was dealing with. "You're a demon" she whispered.

"But of course" the voice said.

Kallen squinted as she tried to find its source as she did she saw the shadowy outline of Nathaniel.

He smiled and stepped from the shadows as he did his form rippled and changed. His skin paled as his hair darkened to black. His plan features turned to high regal ones and his plain brown eyes flashed to gold.

"You" Kallen said her fear turning to anger. "This is your fault if you had just stayed behind we could have won the battle and Lelouch…" she stopped as Alastor laughed softly.

"You have me confused with my father. I am Alastor his son. We've never met face to face" he said.

Surprise over came Kallen.

"But we talked before in Babel Tower" he said.

"You were that pilot" Kallen asked.

"Yes" Alastor said.

"Why did you help us" Kallen asked.

"Because I have to" Alastor said.

"And what do you want from me" Kallen asked.

"Your help" Alastor said.

"If you think I'm going to…" Kallen started but stopped as she heard a ringing sound.

Alastor pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Yes" he said.

"It's done our people are in position" Atiya's voice said.

"Are they the ones I requested" Alastor asked.

"Direct from the Black Pit Hotel just as you requested" Atiya said.

"Good" Alastor said. "I'm going to Hellmouth I'll call you with instructions for them later" he said as he hung up. "So you won't help me" he asked.

"No" Kallen said defiantly.

"What if I told you I have a squadron of some of the most bloodthirsty demons in the city positioned to attack your mother" Alastor said.

All the fight went out of Kallen in that instant. "Fine if you let her go I'll help you" she said.

Alastor smiled. As he did Kallen felt the texture of the wall behind her change as the shadows shifted. She looked past Alastor and saw people walking past them.

"Where are we" she asked.

"An alley in downtown Tokyo" Alastor said as he released Kallen from her bounds. "Follow me" he said.

Kallen nodded and followed him out of the alley and down the street. "Where are we going" she asked.

"There" Alastor said pointing.

Kallen followed his finger and stared in shock.

The night club was a massive three story black stone building that took up almost an entire block. Various carvings of demons that looked like they were straight out of nightmares decorated the front and formed an arch that led to a massive black demonic head. Its ruby eyes glared down at her and in its fang filled mouth it held a sign that had a back drop of flames and on it were the words

**Hellmouth**

Home of Abandoned Hope.

"Lets go" Alastor said.

Kallen nodded and followed him up to the door but when they got there two guards stepped in front of the doorway. Kallen shivered at the sight of them.

Their appearance for the most part was human. Their skin was ebony the one on the right had red tribal markings on his face and spikes along his arms and back. The other had various colored scales and fur sheathed claws.

"Out of my way" Alastor said.

The scaled guard snorted "get out of here kid."

"Hellmouth is a sanctuary for all demons" Alastor said. "Now move or I'll report you" he said hoping he could settle this peacefully.

"Demons aren't real brat now run home to your mommy" the other guard said.

"Is that so Bacarra" Alastor said.

The guard took a step back in surprise "how do you know my name" he asked.

Alastor just smiled.

Bacarra's surprise quickly changed to anger as he balled his hands into fists. With a feral snarl he lunged forward.

Alastor blurred as he dodged the barrage of punches. Finally he caught Bacarra's fist and pushed him to the ground.

The other guard lunged but stopped as Alastor's eyes flared iridescent purple and he glared at him. "Castor" Alastor said.

The guard froze his fist an inch away from Alastor's face. He looked from Alastor's eyes down to his right hand. he stared in shock as he saw Alastor's ring. "My lord forgive me" Castor said as he knelt.

Alastor ignored him as he turned to Bacarra who was cursing in pain. "Enough" he said his words were followed by a soft hiss and a click.

Bacarra froze as he stared at Alastor's hand. He noticed the black tinted nails but what he focused on was the black claw that protruded from Alastor's index finger. Bacarra gulped as he saw the oily sheen of poison.

"If you ever attack a member of the royal family again I'll be the least of your problems" Alastor said.

Bacarra nodded cradling his arm as he knelt.

Alastor nodded his approval before he swept his hand out hurling both guards into the wall with a blast of force. "Sorry about that" he said as he opened the door for Kallen. "Not all demons are as kind as I am" he said.

Kallen rolled her eyes and walked in. she stopped and looked around. The long hallway was painted a deep ruby red with matching carpet and slanted downward giving her the disconcerting feeling that she was descending deep into the earth.

Alastor took the lead again as they walked down the hall to a black steel plated door. "Ready" he asked.

"Do I have a choice" Kallen asked.

Alastor shrugged. "Just try not to talk to anybody if they realize you know about us they'll probably kill you" he said.

Kallen nodded and took a deep breath as Alastor opened the door. Music blasted from inside with a deep pounding base that she could feel in her bones.

Alastor stepped inside and as he passed the threshold he shivered. His skin flickered and for a moment Kallen saw the black scales talons and eyes that blazed with purple fire of Alastor's true form.

Alastor shook himself and he looked human again. "Sorry about that this place tends to do that to us" he said.

Kallen raised an eyebrow confused or she was until she walked inside and gasped.

The main room of the club was painted pitch black with thick royal purple curtains shielding several alcoves from sight. The walls were pock marked with various carvings and demonic statues. At the center a bar glowed and several bartenders rushed around behind the counter taking orders.

But what had her attention were the people. A couple hundred people she was sure were humans in dark cloths danced and talked around the room. But among them were demons in their true forms. Scales, fur, claws, and fangs all in a riot of different colors assaulted her vision.

"What are they doing" she shouted over the music. "I thought humans aren't supposed to know about you" she said.

Alastor smiled "Hellmouth is a Sanctuary set up by the Demonic Council" he said. "Here demons are free to take their true forms and because of the theme people write them off as really good costumes" he said.

"Oh" Kallen said.

"Head towards the back I need to take care of something" Alastor said.

Kallen started to protest but stopped as Alastor whispered in her mind "**I still have your mother**." she gulped and nodded.

Alastor sighed and walked up to the bar pushing several humans out of his way as he went. He whistled and one of the bartenders turned to him.

The man looked about his age with tan skin blond hair and blue eyes.

Alastor recognized him immediately. "J" he asked

"Alastor" J asked. "What the hell are you doing topside."

"Mission for my father" Alastor lied.

J nodded. "Listen I'd like to catch up but things are…" he started.

"Actually that's why I'm here" Alastor said.

"Oh" J asked. "Please tell me you have a shipment of Yarbarah in" Alastor asked.

J smiled "just got it fresh from Dis" he said.

Alastor sighed in relief. "One bottle" he said.

J nodded and pulled a green bottle from under the bar and handed it over.

Alastor popped the top off and took a swig. He wrenched and spat as the sickly sweet sugary mixture touched his tongue and J burst out laughing.

"Not funny" Alastor growled his eyes blazing with purple fire.

"You should see it from over here" J said.

"I meant the non human stuff" Alastor said as his eyes returned to normal.

J nodded as his laughter subsided and pulled out a black bottle. He sat it on the bar and tapped the top. As he did the outlines started to glow cherry red. He tapped it again and removed the cap before he handed it to Alastor.

He took it and took a tentative taste. Alastor sighed as the warm tangy crimson rolled over his tongue.

"Thanks" he said and tossed J a gold coin as he got up to find Kallen. But before he took two steps he froze as his senses went on full alert and he felt a gentle but insistent tugging on his very essence.

He recognized it as a psychic call similar to the one he and his sister would use to locate each other. He scanned the room as he tried to trace it his eyes fell on a girl sitting with a group of friends on one of the red couches that lined the walls.

"**J**" he said with his mind as he leaned back on the bar. "**Who's that**" he said gesturing towards the girl.

"**That's ****Zyphera**" J said. "**She and her friends are regulars here**" he said.

"**Mortal**" Alastor asked.

"**Yeah**" J said. "**Why**" he asked.

Alastor ignored him as he severed their mental link. "_If you're mortal how is it you're calling me_" he thought to himself.

"**You're getting distracted you came here for a reason**" a voice said in his mind.

"_I know_" Alastor shot back as he started towards Kallen and made a mental note to investigate this later.

"Did I miss anything" he asked as he found Kallen leaning against the back wall.

"No now can we get this over with" Kallen said.

Alastor nodded and led her to a set of stairs in the back. They went up thirteen steps before he stopped and tapped a rune covered brick. Blue fire raced through the runes on the brick and the ones around it illuminating the stairs with pale light. The wall shook and a door opened.

"What's this" Kallen asked.

"One of the secrets this place protects" Alastor said as they stepped inside and the door closed behind them. They stood in complete darkness. "Light" Alastor said. With a rush of air two large torches burst into light and lit the room.

Kallen looked around. The room looked normal just a small square area with the walls and floor made of black wood.

Alastor moved to the far wall and passed his hand over a small carving. A small trap door opened in the floor and a miniature altar rose. On it was a book, bowl, knife, and several candles.

Alastor ignored it as he sat the bottle he was holding on it and touched another symbol. As he did the wall shimmered and white chalk markings appeared on the wall.

Kallen stared at the complex marking.

In the center was a large upside down pentagram contained in a triangle. Around it lines of script in more languages than she knew existed were written.

"What's that" Kallen asked.

Alastor was silent as he took the knife from the altar and pricked his finger. With his blood in the center of the pentagram he wrote three words in spiny demonic script.

"The start of a spell" he said as he picked up the bottle and drained it in several long swallows.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking" Kallen asked and with her question she realized something. "How old are you."

"Eighteen in human years" Alastor said. "And as for your other question yes I am too young to drink human alcohol. But this isn't human alcohol besides I find the stuff disgusting" he said.

"What is it then" Kallen asked.

"Are you sure you want that answer" Alastor asked.

Kallen nodded and watched as Alastor tipped the bottle over and let the last few crimson drops fall into his palm.

"You see like my father, mother, and sister I'm a rare breed of demon known as blood demons" he said.

"You mean…" Kallen started.

"This is Yarbarah the blood wine" Alastor said holding up his hand.

Kallen gulped.

"I know what you're thinking and no I'm not going to kill you and drink your blood" Alastor said as he opened the book and flipped through it. "Here it is" he said before he turned to Kallen and gestured her over.

She approached cautiously. "Wh…" she started but before she could finish Alastor grabbed her hand. He sliced her palm with the knife and let the blood drip into the bowl.

Kallen yanked her hand free and backed away as she looked down at her hand. to her surprise the wound was gone. "What was that for" she asked.

"I needed human blood for the spell" Alastor said.

"There are hundreds of humans here why did you need to drag me here" Kallen asked.

"Because I'm trapped on earth" Alastor shouted. "I was summoned and commanded to help you and Lelouch destroy Britannia" he said. "I know a way around the spell but the first time I do it I need the blood of the one I'm bound to" he said. "But since I couldn't get Lelouch here I brought you someone who he's close to" he said as he turned from her to the altar.

Kallen was stunned. "Someone pulled you out of Hell and forced you to help us" she asked.

"Yes" Alastor growled as he read the page in the book.

"Why" Kallen asked.

"Because they're morons with a death wish and a need to help you" Alastor said as he looked up from the book. "Now let me work" he said.

Kallen nodded and sat back to watch.

Alastor turned back to the chalk covered wall and raised the book. "Belphegor custodis of porta audite meus lacuna ego. Alastor Prince of Hell dico vos ut is domus of obduco sic vos may pontus gap of regnum quod reverto mihi domus" he said. As he finished the blood in the bowl began to boil and dissolve into a red mist. The mist rose framing the pentagram. Alastor gestured and a bolt of shot from his ring and into the wall.

The wall rumbled and bulged as if something was pressing on it from the other side. Suddenly it burst apart.

Alastor threw up a shield around Kallen as splinters of wood and stone shot out. He watched as bricks spun into place and a massive arched doorway appeared.

It extended from floor to ceiling. The two pillars were carved with ancient drawings of death. Perched on top of each pillar was a gruesome gargoyle. The room became dead silent as the large stone doors finished forming. Sealed shut by a stone demon with a large keyhole on its forehead.

"What the…" Kallen started but stopped herself before she could finish. The word Hell had meaning here. "I hope you have a key for that" she said gesturing to the door.

"No one holds a key for this door" Alastor said.

"Then what was the point of all of this" Kallen asked.

Alastor smiled before he turned back to the door. "Awaken" he said as he drew a spiky glyph in the air.

The statue of the demon shook for a moment before it raised its head and uncrossed its arms bearing two curved bronze swords.

"Who dares summon me" the demon roared.

"Belphegor" Alastor said.

The demon looked down and its fiery eyes widened as it saw Alastor. "My lord" it said bowing. "Please excuse my rudeness" it said.

"No need Belphegor" Alastor said.

Belphegor nodded "how may I be of service my lord" he asked.

"I need a ride" Alastor said.

Belphegor's brow furrowed as he frowned "can you not dematerialize" he asked. Alastor glared at him and Belphegor flinched back. "Sorry my lord where can I take you" he asked.

"Stygian Hall" Alastor said.

Belphegor nodded before he passed a hand over the keyhole on his fore head and it vanished. He bowed again to Alastor and melted into the door.

"Open it" Alastor said.

Kallen looked up as the gargoyles screeched and leapt from their perches. They landed in front of Alastor and bowed to him before they seized the two stone handles and yanked the door open.

Inside was only darkness with a small red spark in the distance.

"Um where does that go" Kallen asked hoping she was wrong.

"Where do you think" Alastor asked.

"I agreed to help you get the door open not to go to…" Kallen started.

"You agreed to do as I say" Alastor said. "At least you will unless you what to see your mother ripped to shreds" he said.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth about that" Kallen said.

Alastor chuckled darkly. "You've obviously only dealt with weak demons" he said. "You see Kallen I don't need to lie. I have all of Hell at my disposal and the power to back up any threat" he said. Kallen started to say something but Alastor cut her off as he said "but if you don't believe me maybe you'll believe your own eyes." as he said it a cloud of mist formed on one wall.

Kallen watched as a picture formed. It was of her mother lying limp in her hospital bed. The room looked normal there were even a few birds perched on the window.

Alastor passed his hand across the image and the birds shifted turning into three of the fiercest looking creatures she'd ever seen.

Each was the size of a man covered in dark green scales. Their wrists and ankles were ringed with fur the color of dried blood and each of their limbs ended in sickle like claws. Their faces were dominated by large hooked beaks and lidless black eyes that were trained on her mother.

"All right" Kallen said as she looked away. "I'll go with you."

Alastor nodded. "I thought you would" he said as he turned and stepped through the doors.

Kallen moved to follow but as she got close one of the gargoyles sniffed her and hissed. "Mortal" it said. "Britannian" said the other before they screeched in unison.

Kallen looked up as Belphegor sprouted from the top of the door. "Be gone Britannian" he said. "Only death lies beyond these doors for you" he said.

"Belphegor" Alastor said. "Let her pass" he said.

"But my lord his majesty has declared that any Britannian found in our realm is to be killed on sight" Belphegor said. "Besides the fires would take her the moment she left here" he said.

"Not true Belphegor she has protection" Alastor said.

"What protection" Belphegor asked.

"Cres tak veron Sensate democus velkian" Alastor said in the demonic language.

Belphegor's eyes widened as he looked down at Kallen "you shouldn't exist" he said.

"What" Kallen asked.

"Belphegor" Alastor warned before Belphegor could say anything.

"As you wish" Belphegor said. "Let her pass" he said.

The gargoyles gave Kallen one last hiss before she stepped through the gate and felt it close behind her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch groaned as he woke up. When his hands touched the ground fear shot through him as he felt cold stone instead of a bed. He looked down now fully awake and found he was in a dark cave and was dressed in his Zero suit.<p>

"Were am I" he asked.

"Where indeed" a voice that seemed to roll out of the darkness like soft thunder said.

Lelouch straightened as he recognized the voice.

"One could say you're safe in your room at Ashford" the voice said. "But wait that can't be right after all you're here" it said. "Or one could say you're in my domain."

Suddenly light and heat burst into existence behind Lelouch along with the ear shattering sound of thousands of agonized screams.

Lelouch whirled and found himself standing on the coast of what looked like a river of lava with hundreds of bodies writhing in it.

"But that wouldn't be right either" the voice said again.

Lelouch turned and saw two people sitting on the rocks just a few feet from him.

One was dressed in a long pitch black hooded robe that left only the bottom half of his face visible.

The man next to him looked completely out of place. He was dressed in a white suit that made his dark skin brown hair and black sunglasses look even darker. He looked like he belonged on a TV set not in this hellish realm.

"Dreams truly are a marvel aren't they" the man in white said.

Lelouch gulped as he saw the man's burning red eyes and double row of fangs in the back of his mouth and realized what he was. He was a Gallu demon. The Gallu were especially dangerous because not only did they have normal powers but they could also control dreams.

Pushing back his fear he looked past the Gallu and glared at the black robed man. "Why have you brought me here" he asked.

"How dare you speak to the Source like that you insolent little…" the Gallu started but stopped as the man raised a hand.

"That will be enough Kessar you may go" he said.

Kessar turned and bowed before he replaced his glasses and vanished.

"Why am I here" Lelouch asked.

"Your deal's come due" the man said as he turned the shadows shifted under his hood revealing his eyes. Their silver coloring swirled like mercury shimmering in the heat that radiated from the lava.

"What do you mean" Lelouch asked the man laughed.

"Don't play dumb Lelouch it doesn't suit you. You know we had a deal I give you vengeance and you give me the Britannian Empire" he said. "And it would seem you're no longer in a position to deliver on your end" he said.

"You didn't do any better you swore you would protect Nunnally" Lelouch said.

The man smiled flashing his own set of fangs. "She is under my protection" he said.

"What" Lelouch asked.

"A portion of her guards are under the control of one of my agents" the man said.

Lelouch stared for a moment before he removed his contact lens. "Bring her to me" he said.

"As you wish" the man said a moment before he laughed. "As soon as you bring me the heads of the rest of the Britannian royal family" he said.

Lelouch stared at the man in shock.

"You know that flimsy little Geass of yours doesn't work on me" he said.

Lelouch cursed silently as he replaced his lens. "If you're so powerful then why do you need me" he asked.

The man glared at him "the reason I still need you is because you failed" he growled.

"Why" Lelouch asked warily because he knew he was on thin ice.

"When your father captured you last year he discovered you had my help. so he had the Geass order along with Bismarck Waldstein create a seal to contain us here" the man said. "So I am forced to work through humans" he said.

"I see" Lelouch said. "But how do you expect me to defeat them now" he asked. "Before I had your armies behind me and we still couldn't win" he said.

The man growled at Lelouch for daring to insinuate that he had any part in their defeat. "Tell me Lelouch for that perfect future you envisioned for yourself and Nunnally what are you willing to give up" he asked.

"Anything" Lelouch said. "To protect her and give her that life I would give up anything."

"Even your own humanity" the man asked.

"What do you mean" Lelouch asked.

"You know what must be done" the man said. "To win this war you must fight like a demon. You must act as cold and calculating as one of us. You must become an emissary for the very evil you fight against and set free the wrath and darkness that lives inside of you" he said.

"And become like you" Lelouch said. "No I won't do that" he said. "You seek to bring only destruction and…" he started but was cut off as the man said

"I seek to bring order to this universe."

"What" Lelouch asked.

"Three realms each in a perpetual state of war both within and without. I seek to unify them. That is my ultimate goal" he said.

"But what does this have to do with me" Lelouch asked.

"That is for you to figure out" the man said.

"You still haven't answered my question" Lelouch said. "If I'm not willing to completely give up my humanity than how can I win" he asked.

The man smiled. "One will come to you Lelouch. One who has powers that rival even my own" he said. "And you will protect him as if your life depended on it because it does" he said.

"Who's coming and what do you mean my life depends on it" Lelouch asked.

"If he dies you die and this will be the least of your problems" he said gesturing to the river.

"Where are we" Lelouch asked.

A black goblet appeared in the man's hand as he filled it from the river. "The Phlegethon. The river of blood" he said as he drained the goblet and vanished it.

"It is here the souls who have committed violence against others forever burn" he said. "Over there it Alexander the Great and Attila the Hun" he said pointing at two of the faceless souls that writhed in agony submerged in the burning blood up to their chins. "And there" he said pointing to one soul submerged up to just above its chest. "Is Princess Massacre Euphemia."

Dread, pain, and grief washed through Lelouch like ice as he stared at the faceless mess that had once been his sister. He gulped "you're lying" he said his voice hallow even to his own ears.

The man chuckled "I don't need to lie I have all of Hell at my disposal and the power to back up any threat" he said repeating the phrase he had told Lelouch multiple times. "However if you don't believe me then I'll show you" he said before he turned. "Nessus" he shouted.

A moment later Lelouch heard the sound of hoof beats along with the flapping of two pairs of wings. He looked up as three creatures came over one of the rises around the river.

Two were human sized with gray stone like skin red eyes and a pair of massive wings. Each carried a silver tipped spear. They landed in front of the man and bowed a moment before the last creature arrived.

Twice the height of a man the bottom half of the creature was a brown horse well the top was a human woman in bronze armor holding a bow and quiver of arrows.

"You called my Source" the female centaur said.

"That one" the man said pointing to the soul.

Nessus nodded and stomped a hoof.

The gray demons leapt into the air instantly. They flew out above the river and snatched up the soul. With a screech they returned to Nessus and deposited their cargo before the man.

Terror filled Lelouch because as soon as the soul touched the ground it changed. Gone was the featureless burned mess. Replaced by Eupheima's form.

Lelouch gulped. She looked just as she had the day she died. Young and beautiful in a tattered blood stained dress. He watched as she looked around uncertainly.

"Euphe" he managed to choke out.

Euphemia turned as she heard his voice and Lelouch winced as he saw the hole in her chest that had ended her life.

"Lelouch" Euphemia asked as she moved towards him.

The demons hissed and crossed their spears barring them from each other.

"Let her through" Lelouch demanded.

"No" the man said.

Lelouch glared at him "why" he asked.

"She is dead and forever barred from contact with the ones she loves" the man said. "But I could make you a deal" he said.

"A deal" Lelouch asked warily.

"the same terms as last time I protect Nunnally and assist you in destroying Britannia in exchange for you turning it over to me when you die" the man said. "But there will be a few changes" he said.

"What changes" Lelouch asked.

"When you topple Britannia and take control I shall return Euphemia to you alive" the man said.

Lelouch started at him hardly believing the words.

"In exchange you will protect the one that is coming to aid you. But if you fail to do so and he dies. You, Euphemia, and everyone you have ever loved will suffer unimaginable torment for all of eternity" he said.

Lelouch thought about it for a long time. He was about to say no when he looked at Euphe and saw the desperate hope in her eyes. "All right" he said.

"Good" the man said a moment before small burst of flame bloomed in the air next to him. He reached in and removed a contract.

Lelouch watched as a dagger appeared and the man slashed his palm open. The wound healed instantly but not before the dagger's blade was coated in blood.

Using the blood he drew a spiky demonic sigil on the top line of the contract. He handed it and another dagger to Lelouch who did the same only instead of a sigil he wrote his name.

The man nodded as he took the contract and produced a small gold ball. "It is done" he said.

There was a thunder clap as the contract burst into flames and Lelouch started to fade. The last thing he saw was Euphemia dissolving into a fine gold mist.

Lelouch gasped as he awoke. He looked around wildly. He was in his room at Ashford just as he'd been before. He sighed relived it had only been a dream. That was until he felt the painful throbbing in his hand.

He looked down and saw a thin scar where he'd cut himself with the dagger.

* * *

><p>Alright I know this chapter is mostly about the demons the next chapter will be to because I had to split this one but after that I plan to shift the focus back towards the Geass story line.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this please read and review. I have anonymous review.

Warning: later in the story references might be made to the past if these confuse you or if you are confused about the jewels check my profile or pm me.

Next time: Kallen learns the truth of what happen a year ago Alastor's home is attacked Lelouch meets Alastor as they plan how to save the Black Knights and the King of Hell gets his hands on the one's who would dare to hurt his son.


End file.
